Hitherto, there has been no technique to directly connect a motor such as hydraulic motor, pneumatic motor, etc. to a generator and drive the generator using the motor as a drive source. This is because the motor such as hydraulic motor or pneumatic motor tends to vary or fluctuate in number of rotations and it is not possible to obtain a stable rotating speed of the motor. Accordingly, there has been a problem in directly connecting an output shaft of the motor to the generator and using the motor as the drive source of the generator.
There has been no technique to use a hydraulic motor as a drive source (engine) of a vehicle such as car or truck, either. Likewise in the foregoing description, this is because the hydraulic motor is easy to vary or fluctuate in number of rotations and it is not possible to obtain a stable rotating speed of the hydraulic motor. Accordingly, there has been a problem in directly using the hydraulic motor as the drive source (engine) of the vehicle such as car or truck.
The present invention was made to solve the above-discussed problems, and has an object of using a compact rotation transmitting device in order to obtain a stable rotation of a motor and directly utilize the motor as a drive source (engine) of a generator or the like even in the case of using the motor such as hydraulic motor, pneumatic motor, etc. easy to vary in number of rotations.
Another object of the invention is to absorb the variation in number of rotations of the hydraulic motor with the use of the rotation transmitting device and directly utilize the hydraulic motor as a drive source of the vehicle such as car or truck.